1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the culture of stone crabs, other crustaceans and other aquatic species. More particularly, it is concerned with the use of pneumatic tire casings in aquatic environments to provide a habitat for stone crabs, other crustaceans and other aquatic species.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stone crabs, i.e., Menippe sp., provide an important commercial fishery in some coastal areas. For example, in Florida, the value of the stone crab catch in 1980-81 was about $5,000,000.
The commercial harvest of the stone crab and other crustaceans that exhibit cryptic habits has heretofore been dependent upon the recovery of baited traps placed in known crustacean habitats. The harvesting of stone crabs is particularly unique in that, by law, declawed crabs are returned to their environment where 70% of them survive the declawing process and; therefore, may reproduce and regenerate new, harvestable claws.
Studies and anecdotal accounts suggest a fundamental requirement by stone crabs for substrate suitable for refuge. This habitat criterion can be met by burrowing into sand-shell mix or by using available hard cover. A method of providing additional suitable habitat for stone crabs should serve to increase the number of stone crabs available for harvesting.
The reuse/recycling of used or off specification pneumatic tire casings has always presented severe environmental and economic problems to potential markets. The use of such materials in the establishment of artificial reefs is well known and documented. Such reuse, although of some economic benefit, does not exploit to the fullest the potential aquatic habitat provided for in the troughs of these tire casings.
There is a need to create artificial marine habitats to support the commercial harvesting of stone crabs and other crustaceans. There is also a pressing requirement for environmentally and economically sound methods of recycling used or off specification pneumatic tire casings.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide valuable habitat to stone crabs and other commerically important aquatic species.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an environmentally safe and economically sound method of reusing used or off specification pneumatic tire castings.
It is yet another object of the present invention to modify and arrange used or off specification pneumatic tire casings in such a manner as to provide readily recoverable, valuable habitat for the harvesting of stone crabs and other aquatic species.